Following the Ache
by Kansi-a-lari
Summary: It's the ache of an idea that won't leave. They aren't following their hearts, they are following their need. [BBStar crack oneshot]


So as an explanation, this was part of the "kinky" prompt thread at the Robin and Starfire shrine. I was told to make a drabble/oneshot using the word "ache" and having to do with Beast Boy's teeth and a cockpit, the theme being Beast Boy/Starfire. They are my Teen Titans crack OTP, so I loved it. It's just a little bit of fun, but I wanted to share it because I like it.

Although, I'm sure by tomorrow I'll be dissatisfied with it because I wrote it in a few hours. But whatever.

Much thanks to Ooka for the prompt, because I adore prompts with all my heart.

It's okay if you don't like BB/Star, just read and review and I'll be very happy. This is my first real try at "smut" so I'd love to hear what you guy think.

* * *

**Following the Ache**

The sun was falling in a pink haze as the day began to end. Inside titan's tower, Starfire sat curled up in the crook of Robin's arm. Her eyes were closed as she absorbed the feeling of his arm around her and the sun on her face. She cracked one eye open and glanced down at her feet, where Beast Boy lay as a tiny kitten. Smilingly she reached down and ran her hand down his spine, hearing his faint purrs. His fur was soft and lush; she twirled her fingers in it happily.

The alien grinned in fond affection when he meowed loudly and rubbed against her hand. A long time ago she had decided that the two of them could never work together romantically, and had fallen for Robin. Every now and then, though, she would feel an ache and wonder, _what if?_

"Starfire," Robin squeezed her shoulder, "you never pet me this much." She spun to look at him, astonished, but giggled when she saw his smiling face.

"It is normally Beast Boy who is the joker," she laughed, "I am not used to it from you." He kissed her lightly on the cheek, oblivious to the kitten that was staring wide eyed at him.

Robin stood up, hand lingering on her shoulder, "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night Star." With a flourish and a smile he sauntered out the door. She scooped up Beast Boy from the floor and held his face level with hers.

"I am not tired. Would you like to do the hanging out tonight?" He nodded and pawed gently at her nose. "Then let us go up to the roof." Holding him close to her chest she flew up the stairs and out into the warm evening. His whiskers tickled her arm as he burrowed his head into her elbow. She smiled, trying to suppress the tiny ache that was growing in her. She couldn't help but think about it. About him.

He could always make her laugh. He never hurt her. But Robin…she sighed and stepped to the edge of the roof. "Beast Boy," she half sung as she rocked him back and forth in her arms. "It is glorious outside. Would you not enjoy being in the human form?" Starfire felt rather than saw his head shake. His fur tickled her, and her palms began to sweat. But it was just warm out. Her knees were only shaking because she wanted to fly.

"Beast Boy…" she whispered, turning his little face to her. When he was an animal he was safe…mostly. She couldn't tell that his heart was beating faster when she petted him, because a cat's heart beats fast anyway. She couldn't see the jealousy when Robin kissed her. He could hide all of that and remember that she loved Robin, and the two of them were just friends. Completely platonic friends.

"Oh!" her outcry startled him, and he looked to where her eyes were on the water. "What's the T-ship doing out there?" she sounded concerned, a welcome distraction from the ideas that were popping into his head.

The communicator started buzzing, and Cyborg's voice came through, "Could I ask you guys a favor? Robin's already in bed and Raven's out at a poetry reading. I was doing some tests on controlling the ship from the base," he explained before they answered, "but it stopped responding. Could you two fly out and bring it back here?"

"Of course," Starfire reassured, "It'd be no problem."

"Well," he sounded hesitant, "the problem is there is only one cockpit that is open. The one that's open is the one in the very middle. I would ask only one of you to go but someone has to hold the door open while the other goes in, so it's really a two person job."

She put Beast Boy on her shoulder, where his claws dug in softly to get a good grip. "That's fine," she told him, "Beast Boy can be small." He winced at the unintentional innuendo. She launched into the air gracefully as he changed to a sparrow. He darted alongside her, trying not to notice her lithe graceful figure.

He landed with a thump on the rocking ship while Starfire touched down with such elegance he was almost embarrassed. Reaching beneath the cockpit door she slowly lifted it up, muscles rippling with the movement. The hatch was heavy; she could barely lift it over her waist. Beast Boy skittered inside, wings brushing her legs, eyes staring anywhere but up. The cockpit was dim, barely letting any sun in. As soon as he was inside he transformed into a bear so Starfire could hurry in. He almost took up all the space in the small cockpit, but he could hold up the top for her.

She zoomed in like a bullet, flying straight into him and getting caught in his fur. At the impact he changed by instinct back into his normal form. "Star!" he exclaimed as they tumbled backwards in the shaking ship. His sense of direction disappeared while they flipped. A piece of her copper hair caught in his mouth. It tasted like green apple shampoo. Eventually he came back to himself and realized their position. His head rested on the seat while his feet were pushing against the ceiling, on either side of her tiny waist. Her head lay on his chest, hands clutching at his uniform.

His breath was coming uncomfortably fast and his heart began to ache. He couldn't think like this about her. She was with Robin.

"Beast Boy?" she murmured, fingers trembling, "are you okay?"

"I think so," he tried to sound relaxed, but he knew he couldn't last long like this, "What about you?"

"I'm fine," she replied, heart shaking her body. He could feel it against his abdomen. He could almost hear its rhythm mix with his own. "Maybe you should change forms now." He blushed all over when he realized how much she must hate this.

He hurried out of the way when he changed into a kitten and she levitated herself to the seat. "There," she smiled, looking flushed. She picked him up and put him back onto her shoulder. "Let us get this home." While she controlled the ship and steered it back to the tower, he luxuriated on her shoulder. He kept thinking about her laying on him with his legs around her. No matter how hard he tried the thought refused to leave.

"Hold on Beast Boy," she spoke softly, "I believe the waves are getting rougher." He hooked his claws onto her top, trying not to picture anything. Something inside him told him not to hold back. It scrapped at his mind, driving out reason. He nuzzled her shoulder gently, running his tongue over her soft skin. His heart sunk further and further and he ached for her fingers on his skin, her voice in his ear.

"Beast Boy," she giggled, lightening her grip on the controls as she laughed. With one hand she patted his head. Absentmindedly he released his claws from her shoulder. He tiptoed to her neck and rubbed his head against it. His tiny pick tongue was poised to lick her again, to make her laugh all for him.

**BAM.**

A sadistic wave crashed up against the ship, ripping him loose from his precarious perch. Mouth still open, he fell back as Starfire grabbed for the controls. He felt a tooth snag on the back of her uniform as gravity pulled him harshly down. He hung there for a second, his tooth tearing the material slowly sending him sinking downward. He changed back into human form before his tooth severed her top in half.

Beast Boy's bigger shape pushed her forward, his legs straddling her again. He winced at the tooth that was still caught on her top. "Thtarfire," he mumbled through his teeth. He froze when his tongue accidentally brushed against her skin. He could feel her shaking softly. She must be angry. "I—"

"Shh…" she whispered. Her body was warm all over, and her heart began to throb. They always said on Tamaran to follow your first emotion and never doubt it, because that was when it was most true. She had learned that it may not be _right_, but it would be pure. Beast Boy sat as still as he could, mind racing a mile a minute. "Beast Boy," her voice was almost nonexistent, but he could hear it echoing through him, "Do you…feel…more…"

"Than friends?" he finished her sentence for her. When she nodded her hair bobbed up and down against his head. He closed his eyes and let the ocean waves wash away the last traces of reason. Later, he wouldn't say he followed his heart, he was following his heartache. Scrunched inside this cockpit, he decided that for better or worse, he was going to listen to his instinct.

Breath shaking, he lifted his mouth to unhook his tooth. His tongue caressed her golden skin, sending shivers up her spine. He traced the rip in her shirt that lead inevitably to her neck. He kissed it lightly, exhilaration rushing through him. There was no more time for doubt. He had crossed a line and there was no going back now. His mouth followed her jaw line to her cheek. Her breath was ragged as she let the comfort from his lips sink in and ease the ache in her heart. She stroked the side of his face lightly, boldness growing every second.

When Beast Boy pulled away, she grabbed his head and turned to stare at him over her shoulder. Her fast breath mixed with his while their eye color seemed to blend in the space between them. He put his hands on her waist as she drew him to her. Her soft lips pressed against his. They closed their eyes simultaneously, while he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

Starfire twisted in his grasp, never breaking the kiss. She faced him, sitting on her knees so he had to tilt his head up. He dragged her waist to him, sending tendrils of fire through her. She clutched at his neck, absorbed in the kiss.

_Bzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzzzt_. "Starfire? Beast Boy? Why did you stop the ship? Is everything o—" Beast Boy's well aimed kick flipped the switch and turned the communication system off, the idea of being caught filling him with fear.

"It's okay," Starfire murmured, sinking down on her knees so she could look in his face. "Forget about them." She held his face delicately, waiting for him to make the next move. This felt wrong, but at the same time so therapeutic. But if he didn't want to do this, she wouldn't blame him. Patiently she stared at him, blood racing like an inferno in her veins.

He sat still until he heard her heart slow down and her breathing return to normal. His lips itched for her but he needed to know this wasn't a rash decision and she knew what she was doing. "We're sitting in Robin's cockpit," his voice was heavy. Starfire's emerald eyes burned into his head, making him dizzy for a moment.

She didn't move, but he could feel her fingers shaking. Was she scared? He couldn't tell. When she refused to release his face, her eyes seemed to egg him on. He had already kissed her.

What did he have to lose?

He threw his arms around her neck and drew her forcefully to him. Instantly her mouth found his. Her kiss seemed to beg for more. More. _More._ She pressed him into the back of the seat, fingers knitting through his hair. The air in the cockpit was visceral, filling them with their palpable need for one another.

Beast Boy shifted his legs so he was kneeling in the embrace. He could feel himself being lost in her, getting lost in this moment that shouldn't exist, but while it did it was heaven. "Beast Boy," Starfire muttered, spirit soaring while her body was only aware of him. He cut her off and bit her upper lip playfully. He grasped her close and eased her back onto the large control panel. With a tiny grin Starfire reached behind her head and turned the ship to auto pilot. The lights on the panel went dead as the overhead light went out. He put a hand on either side of her head and kissed her as the sun sank below the horizon.

* * *

The moon was climbing to it's zenith in the sparkling night sky. Starfire stared up at it, combing her hair with her fingers. She smiled as she thought that she must have learned the right thing on Tamaran. The ache that had been gnawing at her heart for so long was gone, in its place a bright star had been born. 

"Beast Boy?" her voice broke the pleasant silence.

"Yeah?" his eyes shone with adrenaline.

"This may be Robin's cockpit, but it's your…" she stared at him and blushed faintly, "It's you."

She sat on the control panel of the ship, a smile plastered to her face. Beast Boy sat in the chair, carefully reattaching his belt. "We had better get back," he said softly, grinning. She nodded and turned the controls back on. Starfire began to steer it towards the tower as Beast Boy slipped his shirt and gloves on. "What do we do when we get back?" he whispered before turning into a cat to give her more room.

"I do not wish to think about that," she replied, setting him on her lap and accelerating. "I will figure something out." He snuggled into her lap feeling at ease and wishing that the ride back would never end.

* * *

"What now?" Robin asked the next night as the light was dimming. Starfire and Beast Boy had avoided being in the same room at the same time as Robin all day, and they hoped he hadn't noticed. 

"I do not know," Starfire answered, a smile glued to her face. It had started again already. The ache was coming back. She didn't know what to do about it anymore. It sliced her heart to ribbons. The only thing she wanted to do was be with _him._

"Come on," he smiled and led her down the hallway towards his room. "You feeling okay tonight?"

"Yes," he didn't notice her absentminded answer.

He sighed, jumping to the wrong conclusion, "I know you and Beast Boy got in a fight last night out in the T-ship and were stuck out there for hours while he was being a little baby," he put his arm around her, "but don't let it bug you. He'll be over it by tomorrow."

Turning a corner they saw Beast Boy standing against a wall looking melancholy. When he saw Starfire he locked eyes with her and refused to look away. She stared back into his bright eyes wishing she could let him know how she felt. _The ache is back. Can you feel it?_

Where was Robin taking her? Beast Boy's heart cracked as he watched her follow him to his room. Slinking to the door, he couldn't help but hear.

"I am so tired from the last night…"

"That's okay. Just come lay down next to me."

"I thank you, but truly I just wish to sleep in my own bed."

"Are you sure?" A pause. "Alright then. Goodnight Star."

Beast Boy hastily changed to a gnat and flew away down the corridor. Zipping through the hallways he soon found himself outside Starfire's room. He settled into the carpet and waited for her to return. Almost instantly she flew around the corner and neatly landed. The door opened automatically but before it closed she turned with her hand on the frame. "If you're here," she murmured, "I need..."

When the door shut behind her, Beast Boy flew beneath the door and into her purple room. She sat delicately on her bed, waiting. He turned back into a human and stared at her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I need…"

"I need you."

Neither could tell who moved first but before they knew it they were intertwined standing in the middle of her room. She led him back to her lush bed and held him close. "This doesn't make sense," she whispered into his chest. He tilted her face up to him and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I don't care."

As soon as his arms surrounded her and their lips met in the mess of purple sheets, all thought of heartbreak was long gone.

**Only him**

**Only her**

**They are each others**

**Only cure.**

**Alone tonight, their hearts race as one**

**Feeling the same ache**

**They fight off the rising sun**

**Set up for heartbreak**

**They can't defeat their need. **

**In their hearts a light is born**

**It's sparks burning bright.**

**In the day they are torn**

**Yearning for the night**

**Where the can meet**

**This star and beast**

**And for a little while**

**Be complete. **


End file.
